


【授翻】Dog Watching

by jonoregrets



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dogs, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonoregrets/pseuds/jonoregrets
Summary: Even是一个遛狗的，Isak是个大学生，两人就是这么相遇的。Jonas一如既往的靠谱。
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Isak Valtersen & Jonas Noah Vasquez
Kudos: 4





	【授翻】Dog Watching

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Dog Watching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016805) by [folerdetdufoler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folerdetdufoler/pseuds/folerdetdufoler)

要是Jonas没迟到，就什么事儿都不会发生。问题是他迟了，Isak就只能坐在自助餐厅的窗边等他，手边也没什么可玩的，只好盯着街上路过的人看。外面走的大部分都是年轻人，和他一样的学生，也有带着小宝宝出来遛弯的保姆和利用午休出来的中老年人，不是要办事，就是单纯地享受阳光。今天天气很好。

所以Isak才越想越生气，这么好的天气他却只能坐在屋里等Jonas。他又看了一眼手机，Jonas还是没有给他发任何消息，他叹口气，再次看向窗外。接着事情发生了：一条巨大无比的黑狗缓缓而过，沉重的步伐和大象别无二致。Isak打开摄像头，尽量隐蔽地快速拍了一张。日，这条狗也太大了。

他听见一声模糊的笑声隔着玻璃传过来，这才注意到遛狗的人。Isak突然意识到自己一直在张着嘴巴盯着人家看，他和对方对视一秒，噌地合上了下巴。他感觉浑身的血液都直往上涌，索性脸红持续了只很短的时间；那个男的和那只狗继续走着，总算没再目睹Isak被抓包的窘态。

“嗨。”

“啊！”Jonas从他身边冒出来，吓得Isak从凳子上跳了起来。

“Whoa，就我。”

“日，嗯，我知道，我刚在想别的。”越过Jonas的肩膀，Isak发现那个男的已经越走越远，他和那只大狗如水滴入海般消失在人群里。Isak从窗边收回视线，和他的朋友正式打了个招呼。“抱歉，嗨。”

“嗨，你开始了吗？”

Jonas来这是为了给Isak补习他搞不定的经济学。Jonas去年就选了这门课，一直说它有多么多么简单，还能学到很多有用的知识。不幸的是，Isak完全不这么觉得。他本来指望Jonas拉哥们儿一把，直接让自己抄他去年选的课题就得了。结果Jonas觉得授人以鱼怎么行，于是就开始授人以渔。从开学起，他们就一周见两次面，选的时间正好谁都没课，餐厅里的人也不是很多。

“没，这不一直等你呢吗？”

“你真贴心。”Jonas握住Isak的手，很明显是在配合Isak的表演。Isak把自己的手抽了出来。

“老实把手放你裤子里，”他咕哝。

Jonas大笑，从包里拿出电脑。“得，那咱开始吧。”

* * *

接下来的一周Jonas没迟到，但Isak早到了。他点好午餐，选了另一个靠窗的位置，一个人悠闲地吃着东西，都懒得装出一副他很忙，其实只是挨个把手机里的app都点开一遍的样子。他慢慢地吃着三明治，酸奶，巧克力奶，一边看着街上的人。

和街上的狗。

过去的一周里他一打开手机相册就会想起那条狗，频率至少每天一次。上学的路上他也会注意观察街上的环境，毕竟它得住在附近吧？他觉得自己之前居然都没看到过它就很神奇，但话说回来，那种体型的狗估计不会每天都在市里遛弯儿。或许只是一次心血来潮呢，来市里转转，然后就回到它在湖边的私人木屋里继续休养生息。Isak又把那张照片找了出来。没错，只有森林才能容得下它，晚上凭它一只狗就能把壁炉前的沙发占满。

遛它的那个男的带着一顶棒球帽，照片里他的帽沿压得很低，看不见眼睛。他低着头，注意力全在那只狗上。但Isak凭借着两人短暂的相视，还记着他的样子。

他很瘦，瘦到如果那只狗突然发现了什么好东西，一拽牵绳，准能把他栽一跟头。不过他看着倒是很放松，好像遛这只大象不用费吹灰之力。说不定还真很容易，Isak也不知道。他对各种狗知之甚少，就认识在烧烤和派对上见过的很小的那种。但之前那些派对上的狗没有一只能让他这么上心，那个遛它的男的也让他一直忘不了。那个看见他了，还笑了笑的男的。

尽管他很想再见到那只狗，他也想见到那个男的。他想当面告诉他，他遛的那只狗绝对只有在高烧时的梦里才能见到，要不就是只能存在于《芝麻街》里。任谁都会像Isak这般震惊和惊奇，这没什么好丢人的。他想让那个男的再路过一次，这样自己就可以隔着玻璃朝他喊，“你的狗简直大得离谱！”

他盯着人行道，等着他的机会，希望它能赶在Jonas之前出现。

它没出现。但他俩补到一半时，趁着Jonas在读他刚写的那段，Isak抬头，发现远处有一个带着棒球帽的高瘦男子。他只能看到他的后背，几秒之后他就转过街角消失了，所以Isak不确定他身边有没有带狗，或者他是不是自己想的那个人。也有可能是他太想见到了所以出现了幻觉。他看了眼手机里的时间。上周那个男的是这个点路过的吗？他悄悄截了张屏，记下时间，Jonas正好读完了。

“嗯，比你之前写得好多了。这句话我觉得你可以加个引用，虽然大家都知道这是真的，但我觉得它并不是 _常识_ 。”

Isak缓了一会儿才反应过来Jonas在说什么，把注意力从狗，窗户，那个男的身上拽回来。

* * *

下周他整整早到了一天。周三他只有一节早课，虽然没必要，他还是在校园里一直晃到中午，想趁早去餐厅占一个靠窗的位置。这回人多了点，但他还是成功了。他买了一个三明治和一盒牛奶，在那坐了一小时，眼睛不是看人行道就是看手机上的时间。

正当他打算仰头喝掉最后一口牛奶时，他看见了他：棒球帽，大长腿，悠闲的步伐。Isak差点就错过了，因为他遛了一只不同的狗。不同于上次那只巨大的黑狗，这次是一只正常体型的…黄色的东西。Isak又张大了嘴，牛奶一点没接住，全都流到了他的下巴上。当然，命运弄人，那个男的正好决定在此刻看进窗户里，认出了他。

他笑了。就算他笑出了声，隔着玻璃也听不见。Isak立马放下牛奶盒，胡乱擦着脸。即便是丢人丢到了这种地步，他也没有移开视线。他看着那个男的从自己面前走过，依旧慢悠悠地跟在那只狗后面，直到他走到街角，绕过那栋建筑。

等他彻底消失后，Isak喃喃道，“日日日，”才开始收拾。他拿来纸巾，把胳膊和台面都擦干净。他纠结要不要跑到外面追上那个男的，但他知道这么做只会让自己更丢人。他得想个更靠谱的主意。

他看了下手机，确认了时间：和之前一样。狗，日期都不一样了，但时间没变。他周一到周五都能腾出时间来餐厅吃午饭，周末没空，所以他打算每天都来，摸清那个男的出现的规律，看看他下次会遛什么狗。

Isak又在座位上坐了二十分钟，查着各种狗，想整明白人家到底都叫什么。

* * *

周四他订了个闹钟，省得在Jonas补习的过程中把那个男的错过去。不过在闹铃打断两人的讨论后，Isak得和Jonas解释清楚他为什么要上这个闹钟。

“你得去别的地方吗？”

“不是，我…我在等人。”

“Aww不是吧，哥们儿，咱俩还没完呢你就要找别人？”Jonas看了下自己的表，仿佛他忙得根本腾不出时间。

“不是，我…”Isak不知道该怎么解释他在等一条狗从窗户前走过，所以他只好直说：“我在等一只路过的狗。”

Jonas比当初听到Isak订了《经济学人》还懵逼。“你在等一只狗？”

Isak叹气，就他能坦白的所有对象来说，Jonas已经是里面最善解人意的了，不过他还是得好好解释。“两周前我看到有只超级大的狗从我面前走了过去。”他说着想起了那张照片，顺手点开相册找了起来，时不时瞄一眼窗户。“场面过于搞笑，以至于我一直想再见它一面。之后我又见过遛它的那个男的，但上次他遛了另外一只狗，所以现在我就有点跟他杠上了：为什么每次的狗都不一样，那只搞笑的什么时候会回来。我定闹钟是因为他似乎会在——”Isak看见了那顶帽子。“现在走过来。”

Jonas顺着Isak的视线看过去，Isak早就目不转睛地盯住了窗户外慢慢走着的那个男的。这次他牵的是一只棕色的贵宾犬，要不就是类似的品种。它的毛真的很卷，粉粉的舌头吐了出来。Jonas挥了挥手。

“你搞毛！”Isak赶紧把Jonas的手按下去。

那个男的注意到了，也挥了挥手。

“日！”

“怎么啦？你等人家半天了，我还不能打个招呼？”

“他不 _知道_ 我在等他，这下好了！没！我等的不是他！”Isak想钻到台子下面，但底下依旧是玻璃，他该怎么丢人还是怎么丢人。

Isak又抬起头看了一眼，确认那个男的已经消失了，脸上的热度终于开始退去。

“我还不知道你对狗这么感兴趣。”Jonas的反应和他第一次在派对上撞见Isak在和一个男生亲热时的态度如出一辙：带着点好奇，仅此而已。Isak也一如既往强装出一副满不在乎的样子。

“嗯，那什么，我是挺感兴趣的，至少对那只很感兴趣。”

“棕色的这只不行？”

“不行。”Isak又找出照片来做对比。趁着Jonas假装在研究，Isak意识到那个男的今天穿的裤子和第一周一样。也许他穿的是某种制服，黑色牛仔裤配黑色帽子。

“行吧…那咱最终的目的是什么？单纯每周都来这看狗？还不能让对方发现？”

照Jonas这么一说，Isak越想越觉得这么做是够蠢的。他把脸埋在手里，发出一声沉闷的呻吟。

“我的意思是，要真这样也没问题，不过我觉得调整一下见面时间会更方便点。你可以照常吃你的午饭，研究你的狗，我就晚到一会？这样你就不用把两件事情挤到一起干。反正我后面也没事儿，晚开始就晚结束。”

Isak的手慢慢滑下脸，他看着Jonas，想确保他没在拿自己开玩笑。他脸上是那种很正经的想要解决问题的表情，和他每次读Isak的论文如出一辙。他和Isak一样认真，他可是Jonas。

“行，谢谢。”

Jonas朝Isak的手机点了下头。“你上的几点的闹钟？”

“12:30.”

“行，那咱就…12:45开始？以防他迟到？”

Isak点头，又轻声说了一句，“谢了。”

Jonas在他肩上拍了一巴掌，轻轻摇了下他。“想想还挺激动，每周都能见到不同的狗！”

“是每 _天_ ，昨天是拉布拉多。”

“啊，日。”

看到Jonas这么靠谱，Isak的话匣子打开了一点。“那个男的我总共见了四次，狗见过三只。第一只，就是这只，是兰伯格犬，然后是那只黄色的拉布拉多，我得查下今天这只是什么。”

“虽然咱刚推到了12:45，但我给你说的也好想早来会儿看狗。”

“行，但你得跟我保证不能再挥手了，我可不想引起人家的注意。”

“为什么？”

“因为。”Isak不知道该怎么解释自己为什么觉得这么丢人，“感觉很痴汉。”

“总比那帮家伙强。”Jonas朝身后比划着大拇指。隔着几排座位有一帮男的，也盯着窗外看，只不过他们在大声给路过的女生打分。“这么一比，咱俩简直跟搞科研的一样正经。”

Isak大笑，同意了Jonas的说法。没错，这就是研究。那个男的到底有几只狗？他每天都会遛只不同的？每只狗都有安排好在星期几出门？既然Isak已经下定决心要把事情搞明白，别说花个几星期了，一个学期都行。只要能找到答案，让他吃再多噎人的三明治都可以。希望他能离那个终极问题越来越近：

Isak什么时候才能鼓起勇气和人家打个招呼？

* * *

周五是只白色的狗。它穿了一件轻如羽毛的闪闪发亮的外套，在春风的吹拂下上下拍打着。周一是只德国牧羊犬，Isak一眼就认了出来。周二Jonas早到了一会儿，两人一起看着那个男的牵着一只柯基从他们面前走过。Jonas发出一声意外的，“Aww.”

“Hmm, 比平时的小。”Isak打开备忘录，把这只柯基加到了那一串狗里。

“还有那个男的朝你点头了。”

“嗯？”

“既然咱在记录观察结果的话，和他平时遛的狗比，这只要小一点，以及他朝你点了下头，相当于安静地打了个招呼。”Jonas模仿了一下他的动作，虽然Isak完全理解他在说什么，一般男的都这么和熟人打招呼。他只是在尽量忽略它，因为只要那个男的一点头，他就得竭力遏制自己的脸红。自从上次Jonas挥完手之后，每次出现他都会点个头。“你没看见吗？”

“呃，没？我就忙着看狗来着。”

“行吧，你也可以礼貌一点，两者都干。这可是人家的狗，你好歹也得关注一下他吧。而且如果你俩都…同意的话，这件事感觉也会没那么痴汉。”

Isak皱起脸，仿佛Jonas刚放了个屁。

“别想歪了，我只是说，如果他知道你在干什么，你知道他知道，那就相当于，他同意你这么做，你也接受，那你的行为就称不上痴汉，而是观察，你也不用再装出一副这是单面镜的样子糊弄自己。”

Jonas说得有道理。Isak不想让他有开车的念头，虽然他其实并不介意。没错，他是一直在看狗，但他也在想那个男的。他的裤子，他从帽沿下面射向自己的目光。他有种在违法的刺激，仿佛那个男的不应该认出Isak，Isak也不应该每天都等着他出现，但两人还是照干不误。这是他俩的秘密见面，一种短暂的连接，笼罩在一抹神秘的色彩之下。既然除了那些狗的品种以外，他对于那个男的知之甚少，那么这些（跟狗没关系的）幻想就可以无拘无束。

“行吧，我以后不会那么痴汉的。”

“谢谢配合。请问我们是直接开始补课呢，还是得先花点时间在ins上刷柯基的标签？”

Isak对于Jonas精准预测到了自己的研究对象表示不屑一顾。他故意把手机朝下拍在台子上，以表决心。

Jonas大笑，开始了他的迷你演讲，炫耀着他对某一概念有多么了如指掌。Isak则在一边计算着柯基得走几小步，才能追得上那个带着棒球帽的高瘦男子的一大步。

* * *

周五论文成绩出来了，Isak倍受打击，连三明治似乎都是昨天剩下的。他几乎是把背包扔到了柜台上面，用力把凳子拽了出来，至少他还没迟到。他吃着三明治，看着时间一分一秒过去，等着让他的心情会来个180度大转弯的时刻。他会先看一眼那个男的，然后再给人家露出一个让自己显得不那么猴急的表情。

他之前是真的有在努力练习。上课上得不想听了，他就会拿电脑的黑屏当镜子，来练习自己的表情，从“感兴趣”一直练到“撩人”，只要 _不_ 表达出他内心真实的绝望就好。他甚至想了一句可爱的开场白，比如“都怪你的狗，我上周才得了个5-”。于是对方会出于歉意而请他喝咖啡以作补偿，说不定两人还会来一场爱的补习。

想到这他突然感到一阵低落，毕竟除了知道他拥有多到离谱的狗以外，他对人家一无所知。他看样子是个学生，但哪个学生能养这么多狗，还能在每天中午把它们遛个遍？或许他比Isak大一点，工作也很酷，还能享受一个很有意思的午休。他希望自己能多看到一点帽沿下面的部分，虽然要想达成这个目的，他就得换个观察角度，真到店外面去。他还是先想办法做到和人家对视吧，自己现在的胆也就够他藏在清澈透明的玻璃后面。

突然：大象出现了！Isak立刻挺直了腰，打开摄像头。他想拍得清楚一点，然后他才发现大象被一群他认识的狗包在中间。他的脸不受控制地爆发出一种狂喜，绝对是他没练到的一个表情。他又一次听见了那个男的的笑声，这才把目光从那群狗身上撕下来。

那个男的停在了人行道中间，两只胳膊为了让所有的狗都停下来，被各种牵绳拽得死紧。他朝那些狗点头，又看向Isak的手机，Isak终于弄懂了。他赶紧拍了张照片，然后又拍了五张。那个男的没办法再控制住所有的狗，不得不被拽得开始往前走。Isak听见他发出了闷闷的呼声，尽力保持平衡。Isak看着他走远，他的背后被汗洇湿了一小块，估计是因为天气太热，再加上同时遛这么多狗可不容易。但其他的风景还是一如既往：后颈的金色卷发，黑色的牛仔裤，以及最后绕过街角的转弯。

Jonas接到Isak失落的电话后总算到了，Isak迫不及待地想给Jonas看照片。他已经花了十分钟不停地放大缩小，把每只狗都观察了个仔细，还有那个男的的脸，然后选了最好的一张给Jonas看。“今天有十只狗！”等Jonas一进门，他就嚎了一嗓子。

“十只？你怎么知道的？”

“他刚把它们一次性全遛了！”

Jonas跑到跟前，跳上凳子。两人凑在一起低着头，开始研究那张照片，把Isak的论文抛在了脑后。

* * *

由于周五过于激动，他答应了晚上和Jonas一起去参加派对。呃，派对这个词可能没用好，其实就是他和那些滑板朋友碰碰面。他们先在其中一人的公寓里喝了点预热酒，然后拿着滑板和啤酒往街上走。由于没有真正的派对可去，他们最后一般都会遛到公园里，黑灯瞎火地在篮球场里尝试各种傻兮兮的花样，最后缺胳膊断腿地躺在长椅上喝酒。Isak数了数，这群人里有三个手腕上打石膏的。

日子越来越长，太阳现在还没彻底落山。在他们这个小派对的外沿，有一些在公园里晃荡的人。要是Isak懒得看那些男生在那炫技，他就会漫无目的地看着出来散步的一家人，还有那些在睡觉前最后出来遛一圈的狗狗们。因为喝了酒，他有点走神。Jonas反手拍了一下他的胸口，把他吓了一跳。“干嘛？”他打了个嗝，有点生气。

“大象。”

日，Jonas是喝了多少。他又拍了一下Isak，Isak拍了回去。

“看，是那只狗。”终于他指了指，Isak猛地一扭头。

嗯，嗯？帽子，牛仔裤，嗯。

Jonas推了他肩膀一把。“去打个招呼。”

“凭什么？”

“因为…你这个月一见到人家就硬？”

“我哪有！”

“瞧我这话说的，是见到 _那只狗_ 就硬。”

“你可他妈闭嘴吧。”他推了Jonas一下。

Jonas下意识抬起腿来保持平衡，结果踢翻了脚边摆着的一溜瓶子罐子。这么大的动静让狗都停了下来，那个男的也从球场另一侧看过来。

“日。”

他挥了挥手。

“日日日。”

Jonas也挥手。

这回没有玻璃的保护，也不能再假装他并没有在等那个男的认出自己，而是有别的事儿要干，Isak只好拼命低头。鉴于他这一鸵鸟埋沙的操作，Jonas为他解说起现场实况。

“他正朝我们走来，他…对，他过来了。天，那只狗可真他妈大。”

Jonas的朋友也不滑了，也不炫技了，一门心思看着那个男的和他的大象越来越近。Isak这才意识到周围全是吃瓜的群众，他朝Jonas嘶声说了点难以辨认的话，赶紧跳起来去拦截那个男的。

Isak从那个男的身边旋风般走过，两人一瞬间离得很近，正好吸引了那只狗的注意力，它跟在了他后面。他不知道自己要去哪，但总之得离球场远一点，这样他的朋友就看不见他脸上的红晕，也听不见他声音里的颤抖。他知道自己一张嘴就会暴露无遗。

“Whoa，whoa，停，停！”身后传来的低沉嗓音让Isak停下了脚步。这个命令不是朝他来的，但他还是照做了。他转过身。

大象离他很近，拽着牵绳想来嗅Isak。那个男的勉强拉住了她，整个人在力的反作用下向后倒去。“抱歉，她以为你在跑，所以就想追你。”

Isak咽了一口，彻底放弃控制声音里的颤抖。“没事儿，我能摸摸她吗？”

“等下，她得先坐下来。Skadi，坐。”那只狗的胯立刻掉下去。Isak伸出一只手，她凑过来迎接他。

“她好大！”

“几乎有六十公斤，很多女生都比她轻。”

Isak一直看着狗，倒不是因为他怕她突然咬自己，而是只有这样他才能让自己脸上的红晕消下去。只要他一看那个男的，他知道火烧云又会卷土重来。

“你…你真的有十只狗吗？”

那个低沉的嗓音又来了，让他的命令和笑声都无法抵挡。Isak抬起了头。日。

“没，准确说它们不是我的，我只负责遛它们。”

“啊！你是个——”

“遛狗的。”

“厉害了。这就，呃，说得通了。”

哦，那个笑声又来了。“我觉得吧…真要在一个屋子里养十只狗不太现实，要不你就得把遛狗当成全职工作来干。”

“可你每天都在遛它们啊？”

那个男的耸肩。“这么说的话，那可能还真是全职工作了。你是学生吗？”

“对！”Isak一直在摸狗，但是在晚上昏暗的灯光下，他能鼓起勇气和对方保持眼神接触。尽管对方让自己心跳加速，但他似乎也能让自己放松下来，脸红就红去吧。“你也…？”

“如果我想的话。我现在没有报名任何课程，不过我倒是总去校园里。”

“可不是，没事儿就来打扰我的补习。”Isak说完把自己都惊到了，他居然敢调戏牵了这么大一只狗的陌生人。或许喝这么多酒总算派上了用场，让他完成了梦寐以求的壮举：撩拨对方。

那个男的坏笑。“你明明很喜欢，现在你可是每天都来！还拍照！”

“明明就是因为你在摆pose，我的天！再加上，你遛的狗都快赶上我的…”Isak比划了一下自己的胯，结果每个人，包括那只狗，都盯着那看。Isak赶紧把手藏到背后，但是后果已经不可挽回。

“那就允许我诚挚地道歉，我没想让你…分心的。我们得走了，我还得把Skadi还给她的主人。”他听起来有些依依不舍，并不后悔让Isak分心，而是在后悔他还有任务要完成。Isak最后摸了一下那只狗，让到一边，估计那个男的要沿着公园边上的小路原路返回。

“好吧，那就，晚安。”

Skadi迈开步子，那个男的只好跟上。“很高兴终于认识你…”

“Isak.”他想握个手，但那个男的已经够不到了。

“Isak，很高兴认识你。”那个男的把空着的手按在胸前，一边熟练地倒走几步。“我叫Even。”

“拜，Even。”

“周一见！”Even转过身子。

就这样，Isak正式地醉了。

* * *

朋友们都觉得他是个毒贩子。晚上剩下的时间里他们都在惊叹于这个遛狗的装得跟真的一样，到最后Jonas都有点信了。“毕竟，这事儿还真有可能。虽然他看上去是在遛狗，但他可以借此在市里到处走动，没事儿停下来和人们说说话。要是突发什么意外，现成的保镖就在你手边。你不也在校园里见到过他吗，这不就成了。他带着的那些小袋子是可以用来放狗屎，但也可以放，你懂的，那玩意儿（the shit）。”

“你喝的太多了，咱还是回家吧。”Isak把他从长椅上拽起来。他们抱着瓶瓶罐罐，找到了最近的垃圾桶，咣地扔了进去。Jonas是喝高了，但还没到站不上滑板的程度。他跳上去，沿着人行道开始滑，一手搭着Isak的肩，省得他自己脚下蹬地。

“他得遛十只狗呢，哪来的时间卖大麻。再说了，狗不都能缉毒吗？”

Jonas哼了一声。“那得专门训练才行。”

一路上他们都讨论狗的问题，Isak把Jonas送到他的寝室门前，最后给他来了个拥抱。

周一他坐在了窗边的老位置上。虽然这次见面依旧没什么特别的，他还是精挑细选了一身搭配。他特地提前吃完了三明治，以免留下任何污渍。现在他不用时刻盯着表看了，他信任Even的时间观念，再加上和Isak想见他一样，Even似乎也很想见Isak。他看着别的行人走来走去，漫不经心地琢磨着他们都是干什么的，是兼职还是全职，以及 _他们_ 中间是否有人是毒贩子。

两只狗的出现让Isak一下回过神来，他笑着看它们走到窗户前。是那只德牧和一只白色的狗，Isak不太确定它是什么品种。但这都不重要，因为那个嗓音隔着玻璃传了过来。“出来吧。”Isak从凳子上跳下来，乖乖听话。

“你没在学习吧？”Even问，走到餐厅门口来迎接他。

“没，我只在周二和周四学，其他时间就是单纯地吃午饭。”

“好嘞，这样你就可以来给我搭把手了。”Even把那只白狗的牵绳递了过来。

“你想让我…？”

“他很温柔的，他俩都是。我觉得我可以同时遛他俩，这样我们就可以…”Even耸肩。

Isak快速地同意了，都不用Even详述他们可以做什么。“好的，好的。”遛狗 _的确_ 是一个很好的掩饰，他可以借此多和Even说说话。他接过牵绳。

“我一般会一直走到公园，如果到了之后他们还没便便，那我就会在里面稍微转转，然后往回走。回来的时候走的是隔着两个街区的平行路线，这样他们就可以有新地方嗅。这两只住得很近，所以还的时候很方便，离学校也不会太远。”

“嗯，好，都可以，我今晚之前都没课。”

“棒。”Even开始走，狗狗立即到了他们通常的位置，也就是他身前一米处。Isak被拉到了Even身侧，完美。

“所以，呃，它是什么狗？我查了半天，但是光靠‘毛茸茸’和‘白色’并查不出来。”

Isak看着Even笑了出来。“他是只萨摩耶，这个品种很好，但除非你每天能腾出来两个小时给他梳毛，不然我不建议养。”

“你用给他梳毛吗？”

“我可以，但一般不用我梳。我倒是干过照顾狗狗的活儿，全套服务那种，不只是像现在这样单纯的遛狗。能多赚一点钱总是好的。”

“我朋友觉得你是个毒贩子，这些狗不过是为了掩饰一项，呃，利润更多的事业。”

Even乐了。“我不是，但我还真认识人这么干，你别说他们干得还挺来劲。”

“这倒是，嗯，Jonas觉着这个伪装真是绝了。地点，小塑料袋等都对的上。”

“Jonas是那个挥手的人吗？”

“对，对，我俩约在餐厅见面，他负责给我补习经济学。”

狗狗不用Even的指示就领着他们过了马路，他们都不怎么用分心看路，只要专注于彼此就好。

“周五晚上再和你滑滑板？”

“哦，我其实不滑，我只是去…鼓舞士气的。这项运动还是Jonas比较擅长，我只负责陪着他，从我俩小就这样。如果我同意跟他一起去滑板，那么他就会跟我一起去音乐会之类的。”

话题如流水般自然，从音乐会到最喜欢的歌，然后回到狗狗上，Isak的学习，Even在过去几年报名的各类课程。狗狗便便的时候两人停了下来，Even把它们装了起来。Isak都没注意到气味，因为他的注意力都放在Even弯腰时从T恤下面露出的一小截皮肤上。两人走得很愉快，结束来得太快。两只狗已经按照老路线把两人领回了校园，再过一会儿就到家了。Even在餐厅附近停了下来。

“我把你放在这吧。”Even从Isak手里拿过牵绳。

“哦。”Isak看着周围给自己定了下位。他全程都在跟着狗走，一点都没看路。

“谢谢你的帮忙，比我自己平时遛起来有趣多了，效率也高了不少。”

“很高兴为您服务。”他不知道该拿空出来的手怎么办，就给Even比划了个敬礼，比完立刻就后悔了。Even大笑。

“你愿意…呃，”笑声渐渐低下去，Even紧张地咬住嘴。

Isak接过话头，觉得他知道Even接下来要说什么。“你明天要遛谁？”

“那只柯基，不过我可以把有只很可爱的西班牙猎犬串串加进来，如果你有空的话，如果你愿意再来一次。”

“好啊！当然，这样…这样再好不过了。”

“棒，那就同一时间，同一地点？”

一抹笑容渐渐绽放在Even脸上，Isak也一样。他疯狂点头，一想到他能多了解Even一点就激动，即便他现在就站在自己面前。

“好，那什么，我得走了。明天见。”

Isak不住地点头，Even转过身走远。等他走出视线范围内，Isak掏出手机，取消了明天和Jonas的补习。

* * *

这周Even每天都牵着两条狗来接Isak。除了周四，周四他只牵着Skadi，在窗户外面跟Isak和Jonas打了个招呼，没打扰他俩的学习。除此之外的每一天，他们都会一起走到公园再返回来，多了解对方一点，享受春日的好时光。天气正好，待在户外也不会很冷。Even告诉Isak如果下雨了，或者是太热了要怎么办，总之把任何可能的天气状况都包含到了。他对每只狗都制定了单独的遛弯儿策略，即便是在最糟糕的天气里也会让它们得到应有的锻炼和娱乐。Even对他的工作很上心。

“虽然遛弯儿是重点，但它们也需要和别的同伴交流，所以你能帮我遛第二只狗真的帮了我不少忙，这样它们也可以多和别狗社交。”

“啊，原来这都是为了狗啊？”Isak比划着他俩。“所以你就是把我当员工看了呗？”

“没，怎么可能！如果真这样，我可就得给你 _钱_ 了。”

Isak大笑，推了一把Even的大臂，他对Jonas没少这么干。但这回他注意到了Even T恤下面绷紧的肌肉，他可不会注意Jonas的。至少现在不会了。

两人往公园走去，这回是拉布拉多和拉布拉多贵宾。Isak注意到他们的胳膊经常碰在一起。他们用反着的手拿牵绳，这样两人中间摩擦的手就可以空出来…干点别的。但是Isak太胆小了，正如之前他光是坐在窗户后面看着就已经心满意足，现在每走几步他就能感受到Even胳膊上的细小绒毛，这就够了。一路上两人的胳膊之间都闪烁着细小的火花。

“所以晚上你会把它们都再遛一遍吗？就像那次你去了球场？”Isak想知道Even周五晚上有什么打算，但他还是把话题保险地控制在狗狗身上。

“不用，只有Skadi一次不够。她的主人上了年纪，一个人住。我每天早上会去接她，然后是下午，等晚上他喂完她之后再来一次。”

“哦，wow，听着…挺辛苦的。”

“还好，正好可以赚点钱。而且她住得离我很近，就相当于我每天去看看我的邻居，而不是单纯的工作。”

“但这么说的话，你的确每天都和狗狗待在一起，这 _就是_ 全职工作了。”

Even耸肩，承认了这个说法。“嗯。”

Isak不知道自己为什么要非要强迫Even承认遛狗就是他的全职工作。或许是因为他心中一直放不下某些顾虑：或许Even真在用遛狗来掩饰某种不可见人的目的，而自己想找到证据来证明他想多了。又或是因为他不相信真有人能这么在乎宠物和老人。Even既善良，又幽默，又会撩人，还充满好奇心，好得有点不真实。

“其实就是从Skadi开始的。我遛她的时候，认识了别的没时间遛狗的人，还没等我反应过来，我的时间表就已经排好了各种要遛的狗，顾客清单也列出来了。对我自己来说，目前的数量应该是上限了。我再塞不下更多的狗了，反正薪水也很不错。”

“真的？”

“是的，人们都很喜欢自己的狗，而且很在乎它们。但他们有自己的工作，所以他们愿意雇别人用同样的爱来照顾他们的狗。”

瞧见了吧？太好了，太有爱了，他每天放在这些狗狗上的注意力简直无穷尽，如大海般永远不会枯竭。Isak几乎都有点…起疑。还是说他在吃醋？走在Even身边，Isak沉浸在这种铺天盖地的爱意之中，不知道自己还有没有勇气继续问下去。

“那…除了遛狗以外你还会做什么？就，等你遛完Skadi之后？”

Even露出一个坏笑，Isak的手心立马开始出汗。Even对于Isak真正想问什么一清二楚，Isak调整了一下抓牵绳的力度。

“等我回到家，就开始搜更好走的运动鞋。”

Isak低下头——准确说他已经为了躲避Even的坏笑而向下看了，但这回他看向Even的鞋，就是很普通的那种。

“这双也挺好，但我穿了好久了。每天走这么多把鞋底都磨平了不少，我感觉肯定有专门用来走路的鞋。”

“没准儿，我对鞋没什么研究，不过我喜欢你这双。”

“谢谢。”

两人到了公园，走上那条Isak现在已经熟记于心的小路。Isak觉得幸好还有这些树荫，狗狗已经热到不停地吐舌头了，自己也可以借机冷静一下。他单是想到接下来要问的问题，就又开始脸红了。“嗯，那你搜完鞋还干什么呢？”

“Isak…”Even估计是想停下来，但狗狗不让，他放慢了脚步，Isak也是。“你今晚有什么计划？”

“呃，没计划。要不就是，你干什么我干什么？”

Even笑了。他伸到屁兜里拿出手机。“你的电话号码？”

Isak连珠炮般一口气说完。他怕对方反应不过来，又重复了一遍。

“好，我把我的地址发给你，九点在我家门口见，咱俩一起去遛Skadi，然后去吃点东西。”

这个计划再平常不过，和他们平时晚上做的事几乎没什么区别，但Isak依旧觉得自己的世界已经天翻地覆。Even的地址来了，他自己的手机在屁兜里震了一下，Isak整个人蹿电般打了个颤。“好-好嘞，”他结巴了一下。

“好嘞。”Even又给他闪了个笑容，导致他接下来的路程都跟踩了电门一样抖个不停。

* * *

Isak一到家就给Jonas发了个短信，Jonas还不知道Isak每天都会和Even一起遛狗，他感觉自己得和人家更新一下近况。这么重要的事当然值得分享，至少他也得和Jonas汇报一下自己今晚在哪，以防那个遛狗男真是个连环杀人犯。他把Even的地址发给了Jonas。 _今晚我要和Even一起遛狗。_

_打听一下他的价格，我最多能接受200克朗一克。_

_去你的。_

_别穿黑的，粘毛，到家给我发短信。_

Isak赶紧去翻他的衣柜，他可不想最后变得跟在稻草堆里打过滚一样。

_当然你要是不回家也可以。_

Isak懒得回他，但他还是很感激Jonas有在关心自己的安全问题，而且他对今晚的进展也保持了乐观的态度。他换掉了之前深色的衣服，穿了一件牛仔短裤和白T，又往钱包里放了一个套子。

往Even家走的路上，他脑补了很多疯狂的场景。他是很紧张，但这次他没有像以前接近男人时那么压抑自己的情感。虽然他和Even才聊了一周，但他感觉自己已经足够了解对方，以至于不会怕他。他紧张是因为他感受到了从未有过的潜力。这次他没有先发制人，将两人可能的未来扼杀在摇篮里。

Even住在公园附近，暮光的时候走在这片小区很惬意。Isak到了给他发了个短信，并没有自作主张开始找门铃。一边等一边仔细观察地起了写着住户姓名的金属牌。Even的名是手写的，旁边贴着一张狗狗的贴纸。“真可爱。”一看就是Even会干出来的事儿。

Even走出楼道。Isak震惊地发现他没有穿平时的遛弯儿制服，而是换上了篮球短裤，帽子也没了。他的头发梳到后面，在昏暗的夜色中简直是闪着金光。Isak不得不先咽下喉咙里的肿块，不然根本说不了话。

“嗨，Skadi就在隔壁的隔壁，我自己去接她吧，好吗？以免那位老人看到陌生人会多想。”

“嗯呢。”

Isak又在人行道上等了一会，借机做了几次深呼吸，尽量平复了下心跳。如果再这么快下去的话，他连晚饭都撑不到，更别提他一会还得走路。

几分钟后Even牵着Skadi过来了。她没用两人说就在Isak脚边坐了下来，等着他的抚摸。他乐意至极。

“你想遛她吗？”Even把牵绳递过来。“她很会带路，我向你保证她不会把你的胳膊拽脱臼，虽然她看上去像是会干这种事儿的狗。”

“好。”

“我发誓我没有拿你当免费劳动力的意思，不过偶尔歇一歇也挺好。”等Isak接过绳子，Even伸展胳膊，活动手掌，来展示他刚获得的自由。

Isak乐了。“我不介意。有时候跟你在一起，我都忘了我手上还牵着狗。”

Even歪过头思考着Isak的话。“嗯，我也是。”

“我的意思是，它们真的太乖了。”Isak欲盖弥彰，虽然他并不是这个意思。但这也没关系，因为Even听完大笑，仿佛他也认同这个借口。

“行，不过你还是得抓好牵绳。”

Isak摇晃了一下，向Even展示他抓得有多紧，Skadi回头看了他一眼。“抱歉。”

她放过了他，继续把两人朝公园遛去。

* * *

他们接着上次的话题聊着，和彼此分享生活的方方面面。Isak觉得自己的学习或者朋友其实没什么好说的，再加上近期最令人激动的一件事还是因为自己单独坐在餐厅才发生的。但Even听得无比入迷，搞得他以为自己马上就要得诺贝尔随便什么奖了。只因为Even的全神贯注，就让哪怕最平凡的小事也变成了生活大冒险。

轮到Even张口时，着迷的人就变成了Isak。他现在知道Even是哪种学生了：干什么都是出于心血来潮那种。他想上什么课，就报什么课的名。最近因为时间都花在了遛狗上，他就没上课。“你见过那只喜乐蒂吗？”

Isak摇头。

“哦，他占据了我下午好大一块时间。别看它体型不大，反倒需要走很久，每次遛完还得梳毛。但我只用遛他到夏天，然后我就有时间来报名上课，不报也行！或许我可以试试别的，参加个攀岩训练营什么的。”

“那你绝对得换双新鞋。”

Skadi停在公园门口，被球场的声音吸引过去。Even在Isak还没看清楚那边发生了什么之前就开口了。“哦，那不是你的朋友吗？”

“啊，日。”他看过去，毫不意外地发现Jonas在挥手。

“你想过去打个招呼吗？”

“我要真想打招呼我还会‘啊，日’吗？”Isak没想让自己的恼火表现出来，但Even还是被他逗笑了。

“去呗，我不想让人家觉得我不礼貌。”

“你没有不礼貌，不礼貌的是 _他们_ 。”

“怎么会？”

Isak用空着的手捂住脸。“他们在这就是因为他们知道我，你，我们会路过。他们…他们想搅黄咱俩的——”他及时停住嘴，没把那个词说出来。

不过这都没关系。“你可以说的，咱俩就是这样。我知道遛狗谈不上有多性感，但我想让咱俩的第一次约会慢慢来。”

“啊，行，嗯，”Isak气喘吁吁地说。“照你这么说，那他们绝对会拿我们第一次约会居然在遛狗这个操作来开玩笑。”

为了强调他的观点，一阵阵笑声从长椅那边传来。Isak垂下视线。

“啊，原来如此，那咱就继续走好了，省得让他们得逞。”

“谢了，”Isak喃喃道。他把Skadi拉得离球场远一点，Even跟在他身边。

“我可以把胳膊搭在你肩上吗？就，给他们点八卦的话题？”

Isak瞄了他一眼，小小地笑了一下。“当然。”他喜欢Even的胳膊带来的重量和温暖，他这个借口找到再合适不过。两人继续走着，这次和彼此挨得近了一点。等他们走出了Jonas和他的朋友们的视线，Even的胳膊依旧没有拿下来。

* * *

Even把Skadi送了回去，两人打算去买寿司。Even说那家店很小，里面只有两张桌子，警告Isak如果里面都坐满了的话，他们就只能买完回他家里吃。“这样可以吗？”

“你挺…会啊。”

“嗯？”Even看起来是真没听明白。

“餐厅太小了，啊完了，咱们得回我家里吃了。”Isak模仿了一下Even几乎让人一眼看穿的邀请。

“哦！那个，它…它真的很小，大家好像都是会外带或者直接点外卖，那就有两张人们等餐时坐的桌子。如果你不乐意的话，我们估计可以在外面找个地方吃。”

Isak的撩拨后院起火，现在他只好主动送货上门。“没事儿，我…我挺想看看你家的。”

Even笑了，Isak放松下来。“听着 _是_ 挺会的，不过我除了晚饭真没想那么多。”

他们走了两个街区，找到一家很不起眼的店，荧光色的筷子图案在窗户上闪来闪去。正如Even所形容的一样：真的很小。桌子虽然空着，但看上去不会让人有想在那里吃饭的冲动，再加上Isak发现周围的环境有点太吵了。点完餐后他坐在桌边等着，Even在和给他们准备晚饭的厨师叙旧。

Jonas给他发来一张蜜汁角度的照片，是他在球场拍的他俩走开的背影。看见自己在上面的感觉有点奇怪，不过看着他在Even怀里的感觉倒是很好。他想起了Even的胳膊放在他肩上的重量，不禁有点怀念，他还想要更多。坐在夜色吵闹的寿司店里，他脑子里冒出一个小小的幻想，这是他俩作为情侣的第一张照片。他感激Jonas把他们拍了下来，但回信的时候还得装一装：都怪你，我今晚算是毁了！以后再也不会告诉你我的计划了。

Jonas很快回过来几个哭泣的emoji，和一连串的解释，时不时再夸几句，想弥补Isak的损失。 _抱歉，我们就是单纯地想找个乐子，你俩看起来很配。我跟他们说Even很帅，Markus表示同意。你要是想的话，下周四我可以问问他，让他跟咱们一起出来玩，至少可以先从朋友做起。真的对不住Isak，我不是故意搅黄你的约会的。用不用我过去？咱们可以再喝点。_

_不用，我一会要去他家吃晚饭。_

_贱人！我屁都没毁！我能信你是去吃‘晚饭’就有鬼了。_

_记得戴套，明天给你发短信。_

Even拎着他们的晚饭走过来，看到Isak脸上带着得瑟的笑容。“笑什么呢？”

“没什么，就是报复了一波Jonas。”Isak站起身把手机放回兜里。两人往外走去。

“你俩认识多久了？”

“从小学就认识了。”

“啊。”Even笑了。“你俩相处就有那种调调。”

“哪种调调？”

“就你俩虽然没事儿就互怼，但那是因为你们其实很亲密，很在乎对方？”Even的语气听着感觉是这种友谊很常见，而且他仅凭从Isak这边听到的只言片语，就敢断定两人是这种关系。

“啊，是，你说对了。”

这种不用跟Even多解释的感觉很好，他发现他俩的聊天模式基本都是这样。Even很容易就理解Isak在说什么，把他的言下之意琢磨得一清二楚，这让两人的交谈丰富多彩而又不失深度。他知道Isak并没有真生Jonas的气，并打心底感谢他的朋友意识到了自己为这份新恋情付出的努力，并表示支持。这种领悟让Isak有点不舒服，他觉得自己在这个刚认识一周的男的面前藏不住任何东西。他决定先把这个事儿放一放。

“用我帮你拎吗？”

“不用，不沉，我们也没点多少。”Even就拎着一个袋子，问题不大。

“抱歉，我就是…这一不拿牵绳手就不知道该往哪放。”

“啊日！就是！我要是不遛狗，单纯地去店里买东西，手都不知道该干点什么，巨闹心。每次都得花半天时间才能习惯就让它们在我身体两边…垂着。”

Isak哼笑了一声，庆幸自己不是一个人。他把手放在身前，好像在想既然现在不牵狗了，还要这双手干什么。

Even靠上他的肩。“不过我倒是知道该拿它们怎么办。”他的左手包住Isak的右手，温暖有力，又带着点试探意味。

Isak先是被他突如其来的举动惊了一下，然后才想起来回应Even的轻轻一捏，让两人的手舒服地垂在彼此身体的中间。这回是他靠上了Even的肩。“不得不说你是真的会。”

* * *

“我得先提醒你一下，我今天一下午都在打扫家。”Even进屋前专门停下来说。

“呃…行？你家都干净了还提醒我做什么？”

“因为它平时不是这样？”

Isak被Even这番话搞得很懵，导致他进了门还在琢磨Even的话，而不是观察眼前这间他被提醒过的公寓。两人在门口踢掉鞋子，Even开始给他介绍，他这才抬起头。

虽说这是间单身公寓，但里面的地方还挺大。左边贴着墙的是厨房，一张餐桌配两把椅子，椅子背后顶的是沙发，正好把厨房和客厅分开。沙发对面有一堵墙，高度没到天花板，前面挂着一台电视，和天花板的空隙之间放着几个盆栽，藤叶垂下来正好做装饰。远一点的那面墙上基本都是窗户，里面的景色也就是街对面的公寓楼。那堵矮墙的后面是卧室。Isak能看到床的一角，一排挂着的衣服和另一扇门，估计是卫生间。

整体感上去干净整洁，又不失温暖活力。Even在过去一周和他分享的性格在这里体现得淋漓尽致，所以Isak马上就觉得这就是Even的家，而不是什么陌生人的公寓。他在这感觉很舒服，舒服到他没跟Even打招呼就朝他的卧室走去。Even到左边的厨房里去放寿司，Isak走到右边看看里面还有什么。

绕过之前遮挡视线的那堵墙，他发现了一组抽屉，和一个脏衣篮，里面的衣服已经多到溢了出来。床是铺好的，床头上挂着一溜圣诞彩灯，应该就是这间屋子里唯一的光源。他抬头看看天花板上还有没有吊灯，借此确认一下。他接着想到，如果他躺在床上，看见的应该就是这幅光景。他赶紧按下自己这些多余的想法，尽管他想，他现在还没那个资格从这个角度看天花板。

他发现另一面墙上挂着一个教室里常见的大黑板，上面写满了字。Isak赶紧退了出来，走到客厅里，这才感觉自己是侵犯了Even的隐私。Even站在料理台面前，背对Isak，没有看见他羞愧的神情。

“这好好啊。”

“谢谢，”Even扭过头说。

“现在我就在想它乱起来是个什么样子。”

“啊，千万别。”Even转过身，一手端着一盘寿司，嘴唇微微撅着。

“明明是你跟我说它平时都很乱的。”

Even叹气。Isak走到桌子前，Even把晚餐摆好。Isak根据寿司口味判断出自己应该坐在哪张椅子上。

“我不习惯把别人叫到家里来，看来我得多练练开场白。”

Isak正专注地掰筷子，撒Even拿过来的酱油，但他立马就抓到了Even口中的细节。虽说他并不能因此断定Even的私生活到底混不混乱，他平时跟不跟别人约会，但Isak还是把它当作一件好事儿来看，毕竟在他们的第一次约会中，他就看到了Even生活的一部分，得到了很多人没有的殊荣。他用一个小小的玩笑来掩饰自己的好奇。

“你不把别人叫过来是因为你的公寓太乱了？”

这个本应让Isak的好奇心浑水摸鱼的笑话反倒起了煽风点火的作用。Even向他确认，自己的确是受到了特殊待遇。

“我只是不喜欢邀请别人过来，没别的原因。跟家里干不干净没关系，我就没怎么遇到过能让我舒服地和他们共处于我家的人。”

“那就谢谢你给我这次千载难逢的机会了。”

Even把一整个寿司塞到嘴里，微微一笑，嚼了起来。

* * *

吃完晚饭后，Even到厨房收拾东西，Isak站在窗前看他的邻居。

“我这没有酒，你想来支…冰棍吗？”

Isak转过身，Even正在冰箱前弯着腰。Isak欣赏着眼前的风景。“好。”

“什么味的？”

他假装纠结，让Even多弯一会儿。“橘子的？”Even开始直起身子，Isak转了回去。

Isak没过脑子就把这句话问出了口，他跟Even在一起的时候总干这种事儿。“你有看过对面的人做爱吗？”大部分的窗户都开着，所以他能看得比较清楚。现在还不是太热，阳光也没有直射过来，还不用拉窗帘。Even出现在他身边，把冰棍递过来。有一阵子，屋子里只能听见两人窸窸窣窣地拆塑料包装袋。

“倒数第四层，左边第三个。”Even指着，但他的话更有效。Isak找到了那间公寓。“她之前找的那个男朋友喜欢在沙发上操她。我倒没有专门站在这看过，但时不时就能瞄到。”

在沙发上被操的画面配上耳边Even吸溜冰棍的声音，让Isak局促不安。他感觉自己的鸡巴在裤子里硬了起来。现在他后悔要这跟冰棍了，因为不论他怎么吃，他都能想到口交。他用自己能想到的最扫兴的方式舔着它。

“你觉得他俩还在一起吗？”

“不好说，挺长时间没见他了，但我也没看到过别人，没准儿他俩只是分开一下。”

“天，我感觉我能站在这看一整天，要是哪一幕看腻了，我就换到下一扇窗户，跳到另一个故事里。”

“嗯，这么想是挺…有意思的。”

“你不这么觉得？”他扭过头，看着Even咬了一口红色的冰棍。如此具有攻击性的动作本应没有任何性感可言，但Isak反倒更硬了。他的手抖了一下，想要盖住自己的下身。

“我刚搬进来的时候可爱看了，但看着看着你就会觉得，大家都挺无聊的。”

“即便是那对儿沙发爱好者？”

Even大笑。“他们又不是一天到晚就知道做爱，一般她都是在电脑上工作。要不大家就根本不在家。今天算是给你碰上了，平时的周五晚上可没这么多人。”

“毕竟现在已经挺晚的了。”

“嗯，你可以看到至少十个人在刷牙准备睡觉。”

Isak耸肩。“隔着窗户观察别人，会让你觉得他们比你自己有趣的多。比如，嗯，他们是在刷牙，但如果人家这么晚回家，是因为之前在拯救别人的生命呢？”他在余光里看到Even跟着点头。

“的确，一切皆有可能。”

两人安静地吃着看着。Isak冰棍的最后一口马上就要从木棍上滑下来了，他赶紧把它含在嘴里转了一圈，让它快点化开。

“你也可以倒过来想，”Even最后加了一句。

“Hmm？”

“如果是他们站在自己的公寓里看我刷牙呢？或许他们觉得我这么晚回家是因为我在救人。问题是，我除了捡狗屎什么都没干，但他们又不知道。如果你也在给别人上演真人秀呢？”

Isak坏笑。“所以你才不邀请别人过来吗？”

“没，但这就是我为什么要安厚窗帘的原因。”

Even走上前，把窗边的窗帘解开。Isak这才发现它们之前一直都用丝巾绑住了。Even揪开了那个结，窗帘散落下来，他从厨房一直拉到那堵墙。Isak借机把木棍扔了。

公寓暗了下来，不是因为Even在拉窗帘，而是因为他顺手调低了光线。Isak站在厨房里看着，明白了这背后的含义。对方拉窗帘，就意味着自己该回家了。但他站在原地没动，他不想走。

Even消失在墙后面，一盏灯灭了下去，很快又亮起另一种光线，是柔和的粉色，应该是那串圣诞灯。

Even重新出现，靠在那堵分隔墙边。他也吃完了冰棍，嘴里还咬着那个木棍。他说话的时候，舌头顶着棍子，让脸颊微微鼓了出来。“我第一次从窗户看见你的时候，以为你才是给Jonas补习的人。心想这个小书呆子在利用午休的时间给别的同学补习来赚点外快。有时候就你一个人，我会觉得你很负责，等着那些并不想来上课的偷懒的学生。”

“小？”Isak对他的评价提出质疑，但还是被这个故事吸引。他慢慢往前走，绕过桌子，绕过沙发。

“然后我发现我每周都会见到你，多了解你一点。你会低落，会兴奋，而Jonas说话的样子一看就是对自己在说什么了如指掌。每周我都会编一个新故事，你为什么会在这，Jonas是你的什么人，你之后会干什么。现在我知道你每次都那么准时，是因为即便你觉得经济学无聊透顶，你也不想认输，你想在和别人讨论时说服对方。如果你的分数提不上来，你就做不到这点。Jonas有时候迟到是因为他往过滑滑板的路上还不忘跟别人击掌。”

Isak大笑，没反驳这个成见。他更专注于靠近Even，每进一步，他就愈加确定自己不会被遣送回家。再说，有时候还真这样，Jonas是很喜欢和别人击掌。

“然后我想通了你会在那的真正原因。”

“哦？”

“嗯，你开始每天都出现，都是同一个时间，旁边没有Jonas，你也开始看我。”

“我跟没跟你说过，我 _贼爱_ 它家的三明治？”Isak已经很近了，近到他只要伸出手，就能把木棍从Even嘴里揪出来。他开了个玩笑，来掩饰自己离得还不够近的事实。

“好到让你脸红心跳是吧？”

“嗯呢，每天中午12:30.”

Even把木棍扔在地上，发出粘腻沉重的一声。要是Isak此刻停下来看一眼，他就会明白为什么Even的公寓通常都很乱。但他没停，他直直走到Even面前，看着他，亲上了Even樱桃红的嘴唇。

Isak感觉到Even的手指在自己下巴上抚摸，然后落在了他的脖子上。他感受到了Even的腰，他大胆地摸上了对方T恤下面的皮肤。两人停下来喘口气，而后又张开嘴，舔舐着彼此嘴里留下的糖分，甜美，湿润的樱桃和橘子。

Even的手移到了Isak的胸前，然后是他的肋骨，他的手掌继而平贴在Isak的后背上，把他拉近。如果说之前Isak还想藏起自己的勃起，那他现在是想都别想了。两人的身体完全贴在一起，嘴唇还在探索，他们对彼此的吸引力是如此之大，以至于想分开都要费九牛二虎之力。

Isak的手带着Even的T恤慢慢往上走，直到那些布料都堆在Even的脖子附近。两人又停了下来，Even抬起胳膊脱下衣服。他们又亲在一起，胯下磨蹭着彼此。为了能摸到他的皮肤，Even把Isak的T恤也撩了起来。他抚摸着平时弓在电脑前的肩膀，感受着随着Isak在自己怀里的一举一动，手下肌肉的上下起伏。Isak想用千百种方法来拥抱Even，他的渴望如此之多，以至于他不知道该如何下手。

他分开双手，开始攻城略地。一手向上插进Even的头发，一手向下探入他的短裤，他的内裤里。两手同时抓紧，Even弓起背，露出脖颈，满足了他的渴求。Isak嘬上眼前的喉结，甜腻的口水滴在锁骨上。

Even的渴望同样迫不及待，他抓住Isak的屁股把他托了起来。Isak从善如流，两腿顺势环在了Even的胯上。Even把他扔在床上，他也并不介意。他没松手，没松腿，连带着把Even也拽了下来。现在唯一的不同就是，鉴于两人的腿不用再支撑他们直立的身体，他们可以更加容易地摩擦下体。他们也的确这么做了。

Even的篮球裤快被蹭掉了，Isak只勾起一根指头就把它扯了下来，内裤则要费劲一点，毕竟Even把它撑得很紧。但他也成功地将它拽了下来，全程没有分开和Even亲吻的嘴。他们一边啃着对方的脸，一边把彼此脱得精光，用舌头舔，咬住下唇，呼吸着湿热的喘息。没有了碍事儿的布料，再加上汗水和从顶部流出来的前列腺液做润滑，两人的干蹭升级成了流畅的冲撞。Isak不用低头就能对Even的尺寸赞叹不已，光凭感觉他就知道自己身下这根不可小觑。一想到之后它还会进到自己身体里面，他就激动地浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

Even在他大张的两腿之间契合得严丝合缝，身体覆盖在Isak身上的重量恰到好处。两人的鸡巴顶在一起，Even轻轻晃着胯，将彼此推向第一次高潮。

Isak先射了出来。但凡两人中间有点空隙的话，他的精液绝对会落自己一头。但现在这些炙热的液体子弹都被他们的胸口挡住了，和汗水混在了一起。Isak呻吟，颤抖，感受到Even也射了出来，他又呻吟了几声。Even已经停止了冲撞，在快感的挟持下一动不动，但他的鸡巴还在撞着Isak的鸡巴，好像在自行延长快感。“啊操，啊操。”比起Isak一片空白的大脑，Even在高潮中还能用点高级词汇。Isak只能喊完了再叫，要不就是喘息，乞求。

“亲我。”

他永远吃不腻这张嘴。它在棒球帽沿的阴影下坏笑着撩拨自己，现在它又在玩弄地咬着自己。它尝起来是樱桃味的，Isak像狗狗追玩具一样追着它。

“翻个身。”Even直起身，抓着Isak的胯帮他一把。Isak听话照做，然后才想起来两人的精液。

“毛巾，”他勉强吐出一个词，依旧组织不了完整的句子，Even倒是听懂了。

“蹭上就蹭上了。”

Even消失了。Isak闭上眼，身体里那种酥麻感渐渐退去。这次高潮来得很快，两人都很迫不及待。第一次慢慢退去，他对第二次的渴望反倒加深了。他的呼吸和心跳慢了下来。他庆幸自己之前保持了乐观的态度，在两人约会之前有把自己清理干净。他攒出一点力气，四脚朝地跪在床上。Even回来了。

“像这样？”Isak看着他从卫生间走到床尾，好好欣赏了一番那个鸡巴。它就在自己眼前跳动，充血的，沉甸甸的。Even评估了一下这个姿势，欣赏着他的屁股。

“你喜欢从后面来？”

“有你那玩意儿，你怎么来我都喜欢。”Isak扭过身，坐了起来，这样他就可以直接盯着Even的鸡巴。他看着Even将它撸到鼎盛时期，给它套上套子。日。光是看着他就能射出来了，他的鸡巴吐出一点前列腺液以示肯定。

Even在套子上抹了一些润滑，然后把瓶子扔给Isak。这回轮到他满口生津地看着眼前的景色，一边撸着自己：Isak分开腿，细致地给自己指交。“或许…我们可以先从最传统的姿势开始，这样我就可以看着你。”

“我也可以看着 _你_ ，”Isak加上一句。

Even爬上床，一手保持平衡，一手握着他的鸡巴。他胳膊上的肌肉跟着收紧，仿佛他在拽着狗狗的牵绳。如果他是在遏制自己的话，Isak可不想这样。他想要Even把一切都给他，他想看着Even全身心地给予。Even把大腿塞到Isak身下，把他撞得歪了一下，躺在床上。Isak把自己供给Even，Even准备好享用他。Isak盯着天花板，两人手下一起引导着Even进来。

“或许你不邀请别人过来是因为你的鸡巴太大了。”Isak的笑话没那么好笑，但两人还是笑了半天，笑声的作用有很多，他们就一直笑着。Isak放松下来，Even挤进缝隙里。他试探性撞了几下，握着套子的底部，以防万一。Isak重新回到了只能呻吟的状态。Even的手摸上来，滑到Isak肩后，两人又和彼此贴在一起，比之前还要近。他们按照同一节拍晃着，慢慢迎来第二次高潮。

* * *

“这就是…你的时间表？”

现在Isak总算不会被Even的裸体搞得移不开眼，毕竟他刚才已经好好享受了一番，他能专心看着床对面的黑板。上面写着周一到周日，他认出了其中几只狗的名字。看着没什么规律，既没有日期，也没写着狗狗的组合，或许Even自己心里清楚。

“对。”

“看着够复杂的。”

“嗯，所以我才得写在板子上，电子日历根本搞不明白。当我不想看手机的时候，就可以直接看它。”

“它好…大。”

“你今晚尽说这句话了。”

Isak一把呼上Even的胸口。要是能够得着，他绝对会拽一把他（是很大）的鸡巴，可惜他根本没力气坐起来再探过去。再加上Even正躺在Isak的胃上休息，他一动，对方肯定也得跟着动，他并不想让他离开自己。Even咯咯笑着，抓住了Isak的手，既为了防止他的二次袭击，也是因为他想握它。

“有时候我真想把一切都拒之门外，可你不能这么对狗，它们永远在那等着你。”Even比划了一下黑板，那些狗都在等他给它们套上项圈。“我没想把生活的重心全放在它们身上，但有时我只能应付这些狗，不能再多了。”

“我敢肯定有天我也能把这个黑板都看明白了，不过现在它在我眼中就是一堆乱码。”

“这个嘛，现在是挺乱的。过去两周为了见你，我的计划都打乱了。”

“你说这话的意思是在怪我咯？”

“主要是，我一般不同时遛十只狗，甚至咱们这周的每次两只都是例外。以前都是一只狗，然后轮流转，谁让我得想办法吸引你的注意力。”

Isak倒吸一口凉气。他可不想成为眼前这个噩梦计划表的始作俑者，但他喜欢Even为了把他们吸引到眼下，吸引到眼前这张床所付出的努力。他是感到很荣幸，但代价未免太大了。“求你把它们复原吧，就按照原来的就好，我已经被你吸引住了。”

这次Isak攒足力气坐了起来，Even从他身上下来，直起腰看着他。“真的？”

“咱刚可是来了三发，你还觉得我不喜欢你吗？”Isak翻身下床，不想给Even回答这个问题的机会。Even跟在他身后，两人一时间都没说话。Even把弄脏了的毯子扔到了地上，Isak把之前丢在一边的套子都找到，按照Even的指示扔到了垃圾桶里。鉴于两人已经深入交流了好一阵子，现在他们对于自己的赤身裸体并不在意。

“我不是这个意思，我只是…我也说不清，我们要回到之前那样吗？”Even之前上床时拥有的那种勇气，他发出的命令，他用平稳沉着的技巧一次次将Isak推向高潮，似乎都消失了。现在的他说话没有底气，他不知道还能拿Isak怎么办。他的犹疑很有传染力。

“呃，你是说这只是一次性的吗？”

“嗯，如果你想的话。”

“我…不想？”

两人来回质问着彼此和他们的未来。他们不想把话直接问出口，不想定义他们将来的关系，只好采取迂回方式，先提出一个假设再否定。

Even决定折中一下。“这样吧，咱俩就随意一点，吃吃东西，上上床。”

Isak越想越闹心。他光着站在那，身心俱疲。他不想现在就许下任何承诺，这点也让他很生自己的气。他没有要把两人的未来都规划好的意思，但他担心如果什么都不定下来，他们会变成什么，又变不成什么。“Ugh, Even，咱俩在这纠结个什么劲，我今晚能在这睡吗？”

“当然可以。”这回Even的声音多了一些肯定。

“行，你把粉笔放哪了？”Isak指了下墙。Even比划了一下Isak身后的那组抽屉，上面放了一个烟灰缸。Isak转过身，从里面拿了一根出来。

“我知道你得把它们重新写一遍，调整成之前的计划。不过在你写的时候，别忘了这个。”Isak想找块空地，没一会儿他就放弃了，反正写哪不重要。他在每天下面都至少写了一遍自己的名字，时高时低，和狗狗叠在一起。要不是明晃晃的大写字母，要不是急促的迷你的低语。

整间屋子里只能听见粉笔摩擦黑板的声音，粉末荡在Isak的皮肤上。Isak看哪合适，就把自己的名字加进去。现在这上面不仅是Even和他的狗了，他还给自己挤了进去。他写完，把粉笔放回到烟灰缸里，绕过床边，走到Even面前。“这样你排得开吗？”

Even随意扫了一眼黑板，就把目光重新锁定到Isak脸上。他轻柔，肯定地笑了。“嗯，我可以让你加个塞。”

两人达成了共识，和对方接了个吻，安静地一起爬到床上。在Even开始清晨第一遛之前，他们还有几个小时珍贵的睡眠。两人赶紧找到合适的睡姿，终于让身体放松下来。Even把手伸到床头，关了灯。

“话说…让你这么一折腾，我的黑板现在看起来是很像一个毒贩子。”

Isak嗤笑一声，都不用扭头就知道他的字迹有多飞舞。“哪个毒贩不长脑子，才会把客户的名字就那么明晃晃地写在黑板上。”他往床垫里陷了陷，拿Even的胸膛当枕头，这个枕头因大笑而微微震动。Even在他身上时是坚硬的，肌肉发达的，在他身下时则是柔软，敞开怀抱的。Even的呼吸渐渐平稳，手指在Isak头发里慢慢打转，轻柔温暖地给他按摩。Isak在遛狗人的怀里很快就睡着了。

* * *

这回的补习Jonas没迟到，但Even迟了。不过这是他俩之前发短信商量好的，这样Jonas也能看见Even。Isak有点紧张，但还好，毕竟，这可是Jonas，这可是Even。

自从在球场上撞见他俩的第一次约会后，他们就再没见过对方。但Jonas并没有问起Even，毕竟Isak之前就暗示过这个话题很敏感。Jonas作为他最好的朋友，自然能等到Isak自己跟他更新的那一天，前提是他俩得真有进展。他不知道Isak每天还是准时来餐厅见Even，两人会一起往公园走去。他不知道Isak几乎每晚都在Even家过夜，只要他俩忘了拉窗帘，就会给邻居上演一出好戏。他不知道Isak知道Even遛的每一只狗的名字和品种。Even调整时间表的时候，两人一起在黑板上把它们重新写了一遍。

直到现在。

像往常一样，Isak一下子就看到了Even。他又穿着黑牛仔裤，戴着棒球帽，脸上带着只给他看的笑容。Isak没有移开视线，凭感觉拍了一把Jonas的肩，让他停下关于资本主义的滔滔不绝。“你知道那只狗是萨摩耶吗？”Isak指了一下，其实没必要，因为此刻它已经走到了他们面前。“他的名字叫Fred，最喜欢的玩具是一只毛绒鸭子，巨爱洗完澡后给他吹毛。”

如果Jonas奇怪地看了他一眼，Isak也没注意到，因为他的目光简直就是粘在了窗户上。

“为什…你怎么知道这些的？”

“因为牵着它的人是我的男朋友，他叫Even。”

Even挥手。Jonas也挥手。

Fred拽了一下牵绳，Even只好继续往前走。Isak也挥手，看着他走远。

“谢谢你的介绍，Isak，我很替你高兴。只要你不告诉我他最喜欢的玩具是什么，你说什么都行。”

放心，这个秘密Isak谁都不告诉。 _是我。_


End file.
